


安妮的新朋友

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖盖跟雷光掰手腕之后的事情





	安妮的新朋友

“安妮啊安妮，你说，同样是拿斧头的战士，怎么另外两位就不如我这么和蔼可亲呢？”盖里克将那柄线条圆滑的大斧举在跟前，像照镜子一样对着光面上反射的自己那张模糊的脸问道，声音里满是委屈和不解，这是只有安妮才能见到的名为“破碎”的勇战士不为人知的晨祷。

今天也是训练的日子，此次的合作对象是骑士团里的埃尔姆诺斯特前辈，他在先前扳手腕的时候轻松胜过了盖里克，用出其不意的电击麻痹了对手的手臂，然后轻松将那根失去知觉的胳膊按到在桌子上，给这个想法单纯的年轻战士好好上了一课。事后盖里克到处抱怨这位修道士出生的雷电操纵者作弊，却没有得到多少同情，反而被总骑士长泽菲兰阁下批评了他不懂察言观色到处惹事的行为，还收到诸如“没有像上次那样被揍到昏迷就是万幸”的奉劝。

“埃尔姆诺斯特前辈对你手下留情了。”这是当时帮盖里克治疗的努德内的看法，这位以太学研究者观察过骑士团内所有魔法师的技能使用，对埃尔姆诺斯特的雷电魔法素来十分欣赏，“他只需要使出一根手指的力量就可以制造出让接触者昏迷的电流，你现在还能站在这里跟我精神抖擞地说话，就说明他对你实在是很温和。”

温和什么嘛？盖里克当时心里很不服气，他觉得自己明明是被欺负了，想争辩几句，却又被努德内冷淡的眸子挡了回来，只好咕哝几声把满腹牢骚就着从胳膊延续到胃里的酸麻感咽回去。

埃尔姆诺斯特是个会作弊的前辈，我可得防着他一点儿，盖里克在前往训练场的路上暗暗地想。吃一堑长一智什么的，他在神殿骑士团的时候还是多少学过些，毕竟他那时候再怎么样也是个小指挥官，除了纯粹的武力外，还需要些最基本的思考。

然而盖里克在心里为自己布下的防御，在看到埃尔姆诺斯特的电塔时分崩离析，他能够轻松闪避那位前辈手持长柄斧的纵横攻击，也已做好准备要躲开那斧头从天上引导下来的雷电，却没想过面前的电塔是需要踩上去才能化解的机关。

最后战斗的结果比起掰手腕那次也不知是好是坏，盖里克的手臂倒是还能挥动他心爱的“血腥安妮”做些进攻和防御，可浑身上下都均匀地感到针刺般的疼痛，思维和行动变得迟缓而粗苯，埃尔姆诺斯特轻松地化解他的攻击，将这位天真的战士打倒在地，让他白金色的头发上染满细沙。

“我抗议，埃尔姆诺斯特前辈！”盖里克很想爬起来，可身体一接触地面就变得瘫软无力，只得半躺着在地上朝那位因为是站姿所以看起来特别高大的雷电战士说，“说好的是斧子的训练，为什么你一直在用魔法呀？这可不公平！”

“盖里克，”埃尔姆诺斯特说话的样子和声音都是惯常的严肃，这样他棕色的皮肤和那双色淡如电光的眼睛看起来有种宛如雷暴来临的压迫感，“我听说你四处向人抱怨我在跟你掰手腕的时候作弊？有这回事吗？”

“你本来就是在作弊嘛！”盖里克大声地回答着，他瞧着对方咄咄逼人的样子觉得人家多半是打算公报私仇，可自己浑身软绵绵地使不上劲，只能任凭摆布，却又不服气地补充着，“说好的掰手腕，你怎么可以使用雷电呢？”

“可你事先也没有说过不允许使用雷电。”埃尔姆诺斯特的声音仍是先前的态度，丝毫没有认为自己的制胜方法有何不当，他居高临下地看着有些狼狈的年轻战士，说，“更何况就算你说了，我也未必会点头同意。”说到这里，埃尔姆诺斯特的声音沉了沉，目光变得锐利起来，“当你置身战场中央的时候，告诉敌人应该堂堂正正地交锋，不应该采取偷袭或者暗杀指挥官这样的策略，你认为敌人会听你的吗？”

“哎？虽说我是不会那么跟他们说了，可偷袭和暗杀不用说也是卑鄙的行为吧？”盖里克想也不想便认为埃尔姆诺斯特是在找借口为自己的作弊行为开脱，白皙的脸上写满大大的不服气，声音也变得有些急促。

“那么，盖里克卿，请你听好了，”埃尔姆诺斯特有意强调了对方的骑士身份，使用的是敬语，“战场上最优先考虑的永远是如何取得胜利，手段也好，方法也好，都是为这个最终结果服务的。失败的结果是己方战友的死亡和祖国的陨灭，为了避免这样的悲剧，在必要的时候偷袭和暗杀都是可选择的方案。”

“埃尔姆诺斯特前辈，你说话的样子可真不像个慈悲的修道士呢。”盖里克觉得自己的头偏得好累，便干脆翻成仰坐的样子，以肘撑地对埃尔姆诺斯特说话。

“盖里克，就算是哈罗妮女神，她的坚盾所守护的慈悲也只是针对她的子民而言的，对于那些威胁到她国度的敌人，战争神之枪从来都是毫不留情的。修行的生活教会我的是友善待人，可不是对敌人心慈手软。”埃尔姆诺斯特的声音洪亮得就像正在布道的修士，提到哈罗妮女神的圣名时他永远更像一个庄重的神仆，而非手持利刃的战士。

“所以，说了这么多，你的重点就是当时用雷电不算作弊是吧？”盖里克的眼睛里进了沙子，拼命地眨了眨才把它们挤出来，眼睛又酸又疼，“可我又不是敌人嘛！”

“你永远不知道敌人会在何时何方出现，如今就连神殿骑士团和圣职者中也有异端者混入，说不定什么时候就会忽然变身成龙，可能是在你祈祷的时候，可能是在你休息的时候，时刻保持警惕是必要的。”埃尔姆诺斯特不为所动，战场的洗礼让这位修道士变得刚强坚定，明白不合时宜的心软可能导致的未预结局，“难道你到时候要对着那些龙族的眷属们抗议他们喝龙血作弊吗？”

“才没有那么傻呢！我会一斧子砍掉它们的脑袋！”身体的麻痹感逐渐消失，盖里克动了动身子，勉强用斧子支撑着站起来，白色的铠甲花纹上沾着灰尘，抖了抖才清理掉大半。

“就战斗而言，大部分时候是没什么手段可以选择的。异端者自知能力不足，便会选择喝龙血来变强。敌人是连人类的身份都可以抛弃的家伙，可不会跟你讨论什么手段。”即使盖里克站起身来，埃尔姆诺斯特仍比他高，他的视线仍是俯视对方的，那双月长石色的眼睛里，凌冽的目光仍没有松动，“胜利是唯一的评判标准，因此我们在训练的时候也理应使用自己最拿手的战技来击败对方，而不是拘泥于武器，或是别的无聊的东西。”

“行吧。”盖里克耸耸肩，他知道他是辩不过这位前辈的，可心里仍没有完全信服。

“盖里克，你会在战场上遇到什么样的敌人是很难预测的，像我这样拿着物理武器却同时可以使用魔法的人还有不少，你要学会的是随机应变，临场观察，灵活发挥，不管敌人使出怎样的战术都能恰当的破解，而不是像这样手足无措，不击而溃。”盖里克心里藏着的情绪没有逃过埃尔姆诺斯特敏锐的眼睛，他在修道士生涯里便培养出了过人的洞察力，他正是凭借着这种能力才参透雷电的秘密，并寻得魔法与斧技的微妙联系。

“我觉得我在战场上的表现应该没你说的这么不堪吧，埃尔姆诺斯特前辈？”盖里克认为自己在神殿骑士团的表现，虽然不能跟现任总骑士长的泽菲兰相提并论，可既然总长选择将自己招来骑士团，应该也是认可自己的战绩的。

“盖里克，我进入骑士团时前任总骑士长仍在，如今骑士团里已经大半是新人，你明白这些空缺意味着什么吗？”说到这里，埃尔姆诺斯特的声音里多了些不易察觉的悲伤，那些熟悉的面孔浮现在他心里时都是微笑着的，却总是伴随着回忆的痛苦，“这意味着我见过许多战友的牺牲，他们跟你一样都是最优秀的战士中挑选出来的佼佼者，却仍然没有避得开如影随形的死亡。”

“……”死亡是每个人最终的命运，而目送战友以死者的身份自人生的舞台上退场，是即使盖里克这样神经并不算细腻的人都会感到难过的事情。神殿骑士团是作战在对龙战争第一线的部队，伤亡从来都是在计算方面没什么长处的盖里克最不愿面对的数字。

“虽说对于战士而言，为祖国而流血，为信仰而牺牲也算终得其所，可以我个人的心愿而言，并不想看到悲剧在任何人身上重演。”埃尔姆诺斯特的声音不由自主地缓和下来，那张严肃带着苛责的脸被回忆带来的悲悯软化，声音也变得慈和了些，“实在要说的话，我也不认为掰手腕这种娱乐活动应该处理得那么严肃，我只是希望你能从中吸取点教训，不要对你的对手掉以轻心。”

“什么？原来是这样吗？”盖里克恍然大悟，愣了几秒后又满脸感动，他向前几步，走到埃尔姆诺斯特的身边，想要确认对方先前的意图，“所以埃尔姆诺斯特前辈并没有特别针对我是吗？”

“盖里克，我是你的战友，我们同为教皇身边的骑士团成员，我何来针对你的理由？”埃尔姆诺斯特的表情有些无奈，声音却仍是严肃认真地，带着说话人自己都并未察觉的保证意味。

“早说嘛！”盖里克爽朗地笑起来，像是什么都没发生过般。他觉得自己身上的异常状态已经完全恢复，又可以开始继续训练了。

“那么，接下来我还是会时不时地在战斗中穿插雷电，请问你同意吗？”埃尔姆诺斯特将手中那柄今日尚未落地的战斧挥了挥，空气中闪过几道电光。

“同意，我太同意了！”盖里克的声音愉快得几乎可以令人产生在期待着对方这么做的错觉，虽然他实际上非常讨厌那种又疼又麻浑身颤抖的电击感，但作为一名勇猛的战士，他从不会逃避战斗可能带来的痛苦，更何况这只是训练。“经过前辈这样的特殊训练，以后我不管是遇到使用剑的火魔法师还是使用长枪的冰魔法师，就都不会害怕了，我该好好谢谢前辈才是。”

盖里克的精神恢复得可真快，果然是个活泼的青年呢。埃尔姆诺斯特那张肃穆的脸上浮现出淡淡的笑容，却被他侧脸上横亘的伤痕割裂，变得极不明显。他手里的长斧斜斜地指向前方，那里站着一位神采炯炯正对他接下来的攻击跃跃欲试的青年战士，一双暗红色的眼睛目不转睛地盯着那较大部分斧子都狭窄却能够承载雷电之力的白刃。

“它叫‘灰云’是吗？”盖里克忽然问，他见到紫白色的电流闪现，朝着斧尖所指自己所在的方向放射，敏捷地闪身躲开这一击，可又像是想起什么似的忽然站住。

“别分心啊，盖里克，我刚才怎么教你的？”刚才这位经验丰富的战士让出的不过是虚招，给盖里克一个重新热身的机会，现在才是真正检验盖里克决心的时候，他暗暗地在指尖聚集起雷属性以太，声音里却是随意的语调，“是的，它叫‘灰云’，怎么了？”

“我猜‘安妮’应该很想知道的她的新朋友叫什么名字。”盖里克笑得天真烂漫地回答，埃尔姆诺斯特随后的一击并没有打中他。

2018-10-30


End file.
